


Compliance

by gayboyjared



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is The Winter Solider, F/M, Fingering, No Relationship, One Shot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, The reader is getting paid to have sex with the Winter Soldier, Vaginal Sex, prostitution?, questionable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboyjared/pseuds/gayboyjared
Summary: You work for Hydra, you kind of hate it, but it pays the bills. You hear of a new job opening that is having sex with The Winter Soldier, since he keeps breaking the sex dolls they provide. What's in store for this new job of yours?





	Compliance

The cold air forced its way up my body, bringing chills to my spine. I sat at my office desk, scrolling through emails. Complaint after complaint I was told to ignore. I understand this company isn't the best, but my god, there are so many complaints. I deleted so many emails, more than I actually read. Some important business emails I had to leave, I wasn't in charge of responding to them, I just needed to keep them there. I didn’t necessarily agree with HYDRA's ideas and morals, yet here I still sit. In a skirt that rides up my body and an unfitting button down shirt. It pays the bills and a little more so I guess I can't complain. 

Bodies stride past me rather quickly, other office workers stood up curiously. I relentlessly followed after them, the commotion bringing a bit of excitement to my life. I heard men arguing and shouting, but I couldn't quite make it out. All I heard was that one of the winter soldiers broke/tore something? I asked fellow coworkers about what was going on. A tall man in a lab coat was holding back laughter, “Our strongest winter soldier, the one with the metal arm, destroyed another sex doll.” “What?” I was amazed, holding back laughter with him. “Yeah the dolls can't handle it, rumor has it that we are going to have a new job position,” the man chuckled, adjusting his coat. “Is that even legal?” I ask nervously. “Is anything we do legal here?” the man says and disappears into the crowd. A new job offer? The question repeats in my head. Everything in me told me to not investigate it, but I couldn't resist.

The herd of people started to die down, I slipped past rather easily. I didn't find any more information, so I dejectedly went back to my seat. I went to continue to dig through the emails again, when a familiar face popped over the wall. “Hey pretty girl, whatcha up to?” Jared gleamed, his eyes glistening. “Nothing much, loser. You know, the usual,” I type aggressively into nothing, “working on a good ol’ business email.” “Right, right,” he almost forced a laugh at my joke. Ouch man. “Have you heard about the new job?” His eyes start to glisten. “How do you even know about it? I tried searching around and no one said anything,” my voice sounding more intrigued than I meant. Jared disappears for a moment and I hear scribbles on paper. He hops up again and puts a sticky-note against my wall. I took the blue paper delicately in my hand, “Rumor has it that someone is going to start getting paid to have sex with our strongest winter soldier :P”. I swallowed hard as my eyes ran over the words again and again. “Prostitution?” I look back up at the wall only to be greeted with the ceiling. 

It was silent again, the occasional click of a mouse or typing on a keyboard. Back to the boring routine. I sighed and scrolled through the emails again, I held my head in my hand as I continued to delete emails over and over. I continued to think over the “new job offer”, a slight smirk drawing on my face as I thought about myself working that job. I laughed at the idea, brushing it off, they wouldn't really do that. Right? They wouldn't pay people to sleep with a winter soldier? Part of me wanted it to actually be a thing, that wouldn't be a bad job, I'd assume you'd make more money. Just, stop. Please. I went through the rest of emails before I truly realized it. Pushing back in my chair a bit I started to fiddle with a pen on my desk, going through the pros and cons of what the potential job would have in store. I only took myself partially seriously as someone I had never seen before stride up to me. He was tall and wearing a suit, the scent of pine filling my nose. “May I help you?” I ask tentatively, glancing at the man in front of me. “As you might've heard, there is a new job opening,” the man almost nervously stated. “Uh huh,” I swallow harshly. “I have to give out this flyer to any eligible candidate,” this time he was stern, more of a serious approach.

I take the paper and glance it over and before I can say anything else the man is gone. I glance through the packet the paperwork, reading over what almost seems like a contract or will. I could've sworn I saw something that said, “Who we should contact if you are seriously injured or potentially dead.” I laugh, I couldn't take this seriously, but I still ended up filling out the information. I got to the part of pay, I couldn't believe what I was reading. The pay was more than my apartment three times over. This was seriously happening, prostitution, potential death. The sudden change in excitement levels in HYDRA could give a person whiplash. I ran my hand through my hair, looking back through the packet, questioning on if I even should turn it in.

I needed air, I wanted a moment to rethink my entire life. I took a few breaths and walked through what seemed like endless hallway. Endless rows of endless people, until I finally reached the end, opening a door steel door. I stepped out into a large room, what seemed almost like cages. The silence was tense, I looked through to see our winter soldiers behind glass walls. One man in particular stood out, our strongest soldier sat on the thin mattress they were provided. I examined over his body, tangled oily hair hid his face. The iron arm with a red star pressed harshly into the fragile bed. I was enamored, enchanted, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. His head delicately turned towards me, a lack of expression on his face. I felt threatened, my heart was beating roughly against my chest. It was hard to discern and animal vs a soldier, the brainwashing that was commencing was so intense. The soldier's weight shifted, he slowly stood up. 

His structure towering over me through the glass, his clothing fitting so tightly around his body. If I didn’t know better they would've torn with too much movement. His expression never changed, staring soullessly into my eyes. I was entirely intimidated, I found it rather attractive, in a fucked up sense. He looked over my body, glancing slowly up and down me. He let out a gentle huff and moved back to the bed, laying down on it, facing away from me. I felt that interaction was enough to get my answer. I, as calmly as I could, went back to my desk. I delicately took the packet, taking one last look through it. Figuring I might as well turn it in, what's the harm. After some searching I found a woman in a suit, similarly dressed as the last man. I asked her if she was the one taking the applications. She held back a smirk as she took the paper from my hands, flipping through the information. “Good luck,” was all she said. I felt a bit awkward and worried, but I tried to ignore it. I collected what I had, say goodbye to Jared, and clocked out. I heard whispering behind me as I passed a group of girls, this time I chose to ignore it. 

I clocked back in the next morning, drinking tea out of my mug. The warm liquid flowing down my throat, warming up my cold body. The office seemed quiet, only a few other faces seen in their seats. I groggily walked to my desk, two bright sticky notes and a piece of paper laid there. One sticky note stating “Read me” and another blue one said “I knew you were a kinky little shit, congrats.” My heart started racing, all my grogginess quickly leaving me as I looked at the paper. “James Barnes's Personal Caretaker” stood in bold words at the top of the paper, underneath giving a list of instructions in what my new job would entail, including an estimated schedule of his day to day life. I glanced at the clock, it was almost the time for his breakfast. As I made my way to his cell another woman in a suit made her way to me. “Excuse me, y/n, I will be escorting you to your new quarters,” she places a hand on my arm. “New quarters?” I glance at her, we are probably the same height, though I stand over her because of my heels. “Of course, did you really think we'd have you stay at your desk?” “I supposed not,” I follow behind her as we made our way down the office. 

She held the door open and I felt the same tension as I did before. It was claustrophobic, choking my lungs and stopping in my throat. I swallowed, realizing I had created distance between myself and the woman. She waited for me at a door near Mr. Barnes’s cell. I honestly don’t know how I feel about knowing his real name, it almost gives me more a personal connect to him that I don’t know if I want yet. I look around the room, it was better than my apartment was, full kitchen, living room, bathroom, a hallway leading to Mr. Barnes’s cell, and a bedroom. “Am I,” I look over at her, “living here?” She nods, “I thought you knew this.” I laugh abruptly, “I only knew I got this job this morning.” The woman seemed surprised but kept her composure, “You can take however long you need to move it, but you are going to start staying the night tonight.” I couldn’t stop myself from laughing hysterically, I sat onto the couch and put a hand on my head. 

“Y/N, can I get you anything? Water? Something else to drink? You look faint,” the woman stepped towards me. I gently waved her away, “No, no I’m okay. I might as well get used to this place,” I take a breath, “since I am going to be living here now.” “Alright, Y/N,” she looks hesitant for a moment, “here is my number, just in case if you need it.” I take the tiny slip of paper from her and read it over, thanking her. She leaves quietly and I am alone with my thoughts. 

This is what I wanted, but I didn’t know what I was getting myself into I suppose. I fell back onto the couch and took a deep breath, before I realized I needed to make this my next door neighbor, the beast, breakfast. I get back up, fixing my clothes, and starting to make breakfast. A simple omelet, spinach, onions, and cheese. This fridge is also stocked better than mine is, or was, I suppose. I ended up making more than I planned, so I put some aside for myself. I grabbed the plates for us and opened the door, he didn’t move at first, simply staring at the ground. “Hey buddy,” I glanced up to see a small group of people watching me. I avoided looking at them and pulled a small table over. “I made us breakfast,” I smiled and placed his plate in front of him, giving a fork. His eyes moved up to mine, “thank you,” he said quietly. He took the fork and we shared breakfast with minimal said. I explained to him that I would be taking care of him and that everything was going to be fine. He mostly just nodded, shoveling food into his mouth. “Want anymore?” I slide my plate to him, “You can have some of mine.” He shook his head, “No, I want you to eat as well, I don’t need anymore.”

I finish my breakfast, he falls back onto the bed, sighing. “Anything else I can do for you?” I ask, collecting the plates. “Keep me company?” he says very quietly, almost to where I couldn’t hear him. “Yeah, of course,” I look at him and smile, “just one moment sweetheart.” I quickly go back to my room, people rapidly knocking on my door. I wash the dishes and answer the door, “What do you want?” the words leave my mouth harsher than I mean to. A small group of people seem amazed, some faces I recognized, like the girls I saw as I was leaving yesterday. Many questions flowed from everyone at a rather overwhelming pace, “Sorry, I have to take care of him,” I say and close the door. This is starting to seem better than expected. I quietly go back into James’s room, James still laying on the small mattress. I sit on the couch diagonal to him. His eyes were closed, his legs hung off the sides of the bed. “Come here,” his voice was rough and raspy, I do as he said moving closer to him. 

He gripped my waist and pulled me onto him, my legs straddling over his hips. He opened his eyes and looked over my body, running his hands over me. In my peripheral vision I see a group of people still there, some leave, some stay. I never move my eyes off of him, examining his facial expression. Something carnal clicked inside him, he quickly gripped my hips and flipped me over. He stood over me, my heart racing in my ears. He looked over at the window, glaring at the people still at the window, they quickly leave. His eyes lock back onto mine, he smirks and flips me onto my stomach. His length rubs against my ass, the fabrics rubbing together.

A quiet grunt leaves his mouth, as he pushes up the skirt. A moan escapes my lips as his hand rubs over my clit, he pulls my underwear down roughly. I hear a shuffling behind me and his tip begin to rub against my entrance, I squirm for a moment. “Hey, uhm, I'm not completely ready for you yet,” I swallow harshly, mentally preparing myself. He sighs and I felt him move away, his hand moves back, pushing two fingers into me. I yelp and breathe in sharply, though I quickly melt into his touch. I push against his fingers and start to moan out. His fingers slowly worked their way in me, I could sense his impatience. 

He pulls his fingers out and repositions himself with his hands on my hips. He slowly slides into me, my muscles attempting to get comfortable to the stretching. His girth being a pleasant surprise, he was slowly thrusting to completely fill me. A deep low moan leaving his slips conflicting with my higher pitched one. I arched my back against him, allowing him even deeper. His hand quickly fell in my hair, gripping it and pulling my head back. “God, I've missed this,” he almost growls. I am so lost mentally, ecstasy plaguing my mind, my vision was foggy. My eyes rolled back, drool sliding down my chin. His thrusting was fast and deep, every bit of me was weak, falling under him.

Moans drifted through the air, along with the thudding against the wall. His grip dug into my hip, I could feel the bruise starting to form. His thrusting began to become sloppy, less rhythmic. He quickly slid his hands under me and pulled me up, my back pressed against his chest. The fabric of his pants rubbing against my calves as his thrusting got harsher. The harsh movements causing me to practically scream out in pleasure. It suddenly occurred to me why they needed this job and it clicked how the dolls were so easily destroyed. His metal hand moved to my throat, choking me as he filled my entirely. Quick and sharp breaths left my tightened throat. 

His head fell to my neck biting and sucking on my soft skin leaving prominent marks. He gripped my hips, thrusting into me harsher. His moans got faster, his dick gently twitching in me. I knew he was close, I gripped weakly at his metal arm, gaining some sort of stability. His seed quickly filled me, coating my insides and slowly trailing down my thighs. He thrusted a few more times, a relaxed moan leaving his lips before he slid out of me. I fell forward onto the mattress, left alone to try and collect myself. By the time I managed to get up and put on my underwear, James was on the couch, facing away from me. I brushed it off and decided to head back into my new… apartment? living quarters? Almost being a servant to someone was going to be rather strange. I'd have to get used to the fact that James probably wouldn't want to start a relationship, not sure if he could do so. I adjust my clothes and fall into the bed, rolling over and pondering. Various thoughts ran through my head, also trying to force myself to not get attached to James. It’ll be rather difficult to not to, especially with the large amount of time I will be spending with him. I sigh and stare at the ceiling looking over all the tiny details on the white wall. What truly was in store for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Thanks for reading :) I had this thought in my head for ages, since I didn't find many fics about the Winter Soldier x reader, I decided to write my own.


End file.
